welcome back
by partying2hard
Summary: new year new rules and a forbidden secret
1. Default Chapter

Skeletons in the closet.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 1

As she looked up she saw that the rumours were true, he was back and eviler then ever. Hermione had grown a lot during the holidays if you know what I mean. She was 5ft 9 dark bush hair was now in ringlets with little flicks of light brown, and that body her mother was right she a late bloomer but she made up for lost time she was the model for the perfect 7th year. With measurements 36", 24", 36" she was all the boys talked about.

Draco had left halfway through 6th year no one knew why but they were all sure he was getting his dark mark. They were right. He was now back at Hogwarts and looking absolutely yummy with toned body and pale skin he was the hottest guy there.

They were both the last people on the train so there was 1 carriage left they both took it. Then they finally both looked at each other they were both amazed and how much each other had changed. The sparkles flew instantly, they knew who each other was but that didn't matter. They still wanted each other and both would stop at nothing to get to get what they wanted

A/N Hope you liked it. It's the holidays so I need something to do. Remember to review. If you didn't like it feel free to flame in fact you would be helping me to stay warm it is so cold.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Chapter 2 

Draco had been looking forward to returning to Hogwarts for Dumbledor had a new rule sex, drugs, drinking and smoking was now allowed.

Draco said the first thing that came into his head when he looked into her eyes "you get me lifted, feeling so gifted, suga how you get so fly, suga suga how you get so fly". Hermione just looked into his eyes and said, " Welcome to the karma hotel looks like heaven, but could be hell". All of a sudden the teenage hormones kicked in and he grabbed her pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mmm she moaned he was a good kisser.

They seemed to be in there own little world caught up in each other. They were pulled back into reality when a message came over the loud speaker " Could all students exercising there new found freedom with the new rules please do it with the door closed thank you". They couldn't help but giggle for a crowd had surrounded them. All with puzzled looks on their faces.

They simply closed the door and went back to what they were doing it was too much fun to stop. When they finally came up for oxygen they realised that they were almost at school so they changed into their uniforms, but not without sneaking looks at each other.

Draco liked what he saw when Hermione had finished changing. You see she had made a few minor changes to the uniform. Her skirt was now a mini, she lost all but 1 button on her shirt and her robe was all frayed at the bottom.

A/N well dats all for now and remember to review.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the really cute pair of shoes I brought today.

Chapter 3

As they walked through the great hall it was clear that many students didn't want to come back to Hogwarts because the dark lord was now back to full power thanks to his wonder duelling skills and finally defeating Harry Potter

Dumbledor really wanted to in force the new rules with himself sparking up a bong. Once the new students had sat down Dumbledor made an announcement. Separate houses are no more they instead would choose who they slept with by drawing names out of a hat.

So there was no arguments Dumbledor choose the names out of a hat which was quite small considering there was 100 names in there. With a flick of his wand he produced the first 6 that would be sleeping together. Cho Chang, Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy, Tony Diggory, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger.

Once all the rooms had been sorted out the 6 made it to room b14 there new home for the next year. It was huge with a giant common room and 3 smaller bedrooms. Draco and Hermione eager to finish what they started on the train made way to the nearest room leaving the others to argue who got the other rooms between them. Once they got into the room they began to remove each other's clothes when Draco put a stop to it. He said he couldn't do this with a muggle born since he displayed his loyalties to the Dark Lord by becoming a Death Eater and with that he removed his shirt to revel the dark mark.

Hermione had a huge grin on her face this annoyed Draco surely she wanted him every girl here want him. He was about to crack he never had to think so hard in his life when she whispered the most sexist thing he could hear at that moment "I was adopted, I'm actually the Dark lords granddaughter".

They were just about to start up again when Blaise knocked on the door and told them to came out as the did they saw their room mates sparking up. It seemed that somebody had left them a gift basket all with their favourite smokes and drinks and a box of latex condoms. Some how Dumbledor must have known that those would come in handy.

A/N any questions, queries or problems feel free to ask through reviews Oh and it will get pretty intense in the next couple of chapters so if your not sick and twisted like me I wouldn't suggest continuing.


End file.
